


Love Knows No Bounds

by Strengthinbattle



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Zeus is a Hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strengthinbattle/pseuds/Strengthinbattle
Summary: Kore is a ballet dancer and devoted daughter, who longs for something more but is unsure of what that means until an unexpected encounter. Hades is a grand duke and artifact collector, the black sheep of his family, troubled by a dark past but has settled for the life he has. This story takes place in an alternate universe, in an empire very much like Soviet Union Russia.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Leto/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. An Empty Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, dancer, or history buff. If that doesn't bother you, welcome and I hope I can entertain you with this story that popped into my head last night while I made myself a vodka tonic. Most of this will probably be written under the influence of alcohol but I promise to read over my work a couple of times before posting! I've read a lot of fan fic on this server and wanted to give back to it. I already know how this will end, I just need some time to weave all the threads together. My goal is to update once a week (fingers crossed). Now without further ado, enjoy.

Hades awoke in a cold sweat, unsure of the time. He lay there, staring blankly at the dark curtains to see if he could see any semblance of light trying to fight its way through. When he was younger, the dream he just had would wake him in fits of terror, sobbing from having to relive that horrible day. Now, it was like an old acquaintance, one that showed up unannounced, reminiscing about the darkest day of his life. Athena, his aunt who became his primary caretaker after his mother’s death, would try to rush into his room to comfort him before his father could hear his cries and storm in to berate him for his childish ways. 

Chronos was as stern and cold of a father as he was a ruler. Unfortunately for young Hades, being his eldest son meant being a constant presence for his father to exert his rage on. Dear Athena, who stepped up as a motherly presence in his life, was cunning and wise enough to know how to draw her brother’s attention to other matters, breaking his ritualistic way of tearing his son apart. Then there were the nights where all she could do was stand against a wall and wait for his father to finish his verbal and physical assaults. Once his father would leave the room, Athena would scoop Hades in her arms and whisper reassurances that the softness his father hated in him was not a weakness. It made him human and he was worthy of love. 

He could still remember the way his mother smelled. A mixture of water and earth in the most complementary and pleasing way possible and the Perovskia atriplicifolia she grew in her gardens. Her wide, brown eyes as soft and warm as her strong, slender hands. If he let himself think of her at all, he could remember how safe he felt in her arms; the way he loved to lay his head against her chest when she hummed him to sleep. The soft vibration lulling him to another plane of existence, one where he wasn’t the son of a tyrant or the heir to a war-torn empire. She was beautiful and it was her beauty that damned her to be Chronos’ wife. She was the daughter of a powerful family, of aristocratic lineage who were smart enough to align their interests with that of the royal family’s and pledged their fidelity before the war broke out. 

She loved to garden and attended ballet performances when her schedule allowed for it at the Royal Opera House; a grand and spectacular jewel of architecture where the royal family entertained guests at. His father only attended when they had to entertain foreign ambassadors or nobility, so Hades was usually the one who attended them with his mother. It was only in each other’s company that his mother would truly smile, the type of smile that made her eyes shine with mischief and delight. When she would whisper into his ear during a performance to point out an interesting detail or comment on the music, he didn’t have to look at her to know she was smiling in that exact manner. 

It was the day after his 7th birthday that it happened. The day of his birthday, his mother went out of her way to make sure the day was filled with sweets and music. She wore a red gown, embroidered with golden roses around the sleeves and hem of her dress and she had a matching outfit fashioned for him by the royal tailors. He did not care for it at all, it was uncomfortable, and he knew his cousins and brother, Poseidon, would tease him the moment they saw him in it. However, it was worth the discomfort after seeing how pleased his mother was when he walked out in it. 

His father was away attending a council with his generals in a southern province to address the rebel presence in the area. It was bad enough having powerful nations as enemies but with his subjects growing restless and desperate for any means to provide for their families, he knew this matter needed to be addressed immediately. A leader and other suspected members of a rebel group known as the White Terrors had been captured and an example needed to be made. With the festivities of the day and his father away, the palace was lively and busy with people visiting. It was a happy day and in retrospect the last day of his childhood. 

Rhea loved to surprise her boys by stealing them away from their lessons to play outside with them. Usually to play hide and seek among the birchwood trees that encircled the royal property if it was too cold for gardening. Poseidon was behind in his lessons, so his mother was only able to steal away Hades from Athena, their tutor at the time. With baby Zeus bundled at her hip, she winked and stuck her tongue out at Poseidon after her sister-in-law chastised her for trying to take him away and dashed out the door with her two sons before Poseidon's laughter gave her away. 

“Count to 20, little one and no peeking!”, Rhea had called out, backing away as Hades leaned his head against a stone bench in the middle of her garden. 

“Momma, where will you hide? Stay away from the trees, it takes forever to find you there!”, he bellowed as she quickened her pace. 

“Умница, you know me so well! Do not worry, you will be able to find me, I promise”, she cried out playfully. 

But Hades could not find her. At first, he sulked and then he grew afraid, it felt like an eternity had passed when he heard the cries of his baby brother. Hades found Zeus stuffed under the overgrown roots of a tree, dead leaves and branches covering him. He continued his search for his mother with the baby in his arms when he noticed the shawl his mother was wearing on the ground. He picked it up, shaking the snow off it when he looked up ahead and saw his mother lying on the ground. He would never forget the blank expression on her face. Her brown eyes dulled by the absence of life, no longer warm, the familiar softness that comforted him made her eyes look empty now. 

Young Hades ran back to the palace, in too much of a shock to cry, he just needed to find someone, anyone to help his mother. The rest of the day was a blur. He didn’t remember when Athena took Zeus from him or notice the panic in her voice when he didn’t answer her inquiries of his mother’s presence. The palace guards had rushed out with a swiftness that commanded everyone to move out of their way. News of the assassination was received with haunting wails throughout the palace. Their beloved Empress was gone, and no one wanted to deliver the bad news to Chronos. Hades learned later in his youth that Chronos was so consumed with grief that he smote the messenger that delivered him the news. Hades didn’t cry till later that night. Athena did her best to console him and he only fell asleep due to exhaustion. 

The funeral, the search for those responsible of Empress Rhea’s murder, and the burning of towns that his father mercilessly executed in his quest to find them were all events that happened, but Hades was like a ghost. He was there but he wasn’t at the same time, his mind was always somewhere else, and nothing infuriated his father more than his own son’s melancholic presence. 

Emperor Chronos, or Chronos the Cruel, was known to be cold and calculating in the past, but those times seemed like a distant, peaceful dream after the death of his wife. The man that was left behind was a merciless, shell of a man. He sent his eldest two sons away to train as soldiers, their mother’s death had made them soft and his people did not need soft leaders. Zeus became their father’s favorite and made it official when on his death bed had it recorded that it would be Zeus who would rule in his place. Poseidon was later married to the sole heir to a neighboring, powerful empire. The alliance between the two empires helped the royal siblings establish stability after the death of Chronos. 

To Hades’ chagrin, Poseidon’s marriage was a happy union and Zeus married the daughter of a wealthy and influential merchant, Hera. He was alone, cheated out of his birth right as the rightful heir, and the only one to be plagued with dreams of his mother’s death decades after. Hades bolted from the bed as he remembered what day it was. It was his mother’s birthday, which had become an official holiday the year after her death. There would be celebrations and a ballet performance at the Royal Opera House, and he would have to be there for all of it, in honor of his mother.


	2. Injured Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore is having a rough day and things only seem to be getting worse when tragedy befalls a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for updating once a week! I have mad respect for so many fanfic writers who seem to pump out chapters back to back at times, you are the real MVPs. Like I said before, I am not a writer, dancer, or history buff, but I do care about what I am writing. I've done some minor research here and there to add substance to the story. It helps guide me as I write and hopefully adds to the reading experience overall. Here goes nothing...

No, no, no, no, nooo! Of all days to be late, why today?!? Stupid, village girl! 

Kore chastised herself as she sprinted to the academy, the cold air painfully tearing at her throat as she inhaled and exhaled. Today was the first day of Hilaria, the Mother Empress’ three-day birthday celebration, and her academy had the honor of being selected to open for the Royal Ballet Company tonight. Her mother must have tried to wake her before heading out to the winter wheat fields but Kore must have kissed her mother’s cheek and drifted to sleep again. She was almost an hour late and it would take the mercy of all the gods in existence to help her survive Mistress Hestia’s wrath. 

She slid and almost fell in front of the stone sign in scripted, “Mistress Hestia’s Dance Theatre for Virtuous Young Men and Women” and tumbled into the door. As Kore ran up the stairs to the studio, she could hear Psyche chant in tempo to guide the rest of her peers through their warmup. 

“Kore! The Gods are watching over you, Mistress Hestia is late. Where have you been?!” Psyche was usually poised and patient, but the pressure of the performance tonight made her usually pleasant demeanor on edge. 

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened this morning, but I will make up for my tardiness,” Kore pleaded through quivering lips. She wasn’t sure if she was shaking from the cold or from the onslaught of tears she was fighting back. Either way she hurried to put her things away and started lacing her shoes. I’ve let everyone down already and we haven’t even performed yet..., she began scolding herself for the second time that morning when a warm hand was placed on her bare shoulder. 

“It’s ok, you can finish warming up on your own while we break up into our respective groups and practice until Mistress Hestia gets here. I’m just glad you’re here and I didn’t have to send someone out to get you. I’m sorry if I snapped at you”, Psyche said as she leaned over to give her friend a quick hug. 

“You’re fine! You have nothing to apologize for, I think we’re all nerves today and that’s the way it’s going to be until after the performance tonight”. 

Psyche gave Kore one of her signature smiles and squeezed Kore’s shoulder lightly before walking back to the group. 

Kore had never been more relieved to have Psyche not only as a dear friend, but it was to her and her peers' advantage that Psyche was principal dancer in the company. She was always willing to cover for them if they ran late or didn’t have the end of the month dues to cover for their tuition. Principal dancers in other companies had a reputation for being stuck up and crass towards other members, but Psyche was the epitome of kindness and humility. 

Tonight was Psyche’s premiere as principal dancer and she had an exquisite solo towards the end of their act. Not only was she the strongest dancer in their group, but she was incredibly beautiful, as well. She had a lean and graceful body and neck; her dark hair made her honey brown eyes stand out like two yellow moons. If all went well, she could be recruited to the Royal Ballet Company if she caught the attention of their head mistress’ eye. 

“Hey, you made it! I stopped by the corner of your street this morning but when you weren’t there, I figured you came in early and it was so cold today I wouldn’t have blamed you for not waiting”. Kore turned to face and see Hermes extending a hand to help her up. 

“Hey, Hermes. I had every intention of being here early but that clearly didn’t happen”, she rolled her eyes at herself. Hermes pulled and lifted her up over him before setting her down to try to lighten her mood. “Thank you for trying to meet me, though.” 

Hermes shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, “You’re never late so next time if I don’t see ya, I’ll just stop by your house to make sure you made it out”. 

“Thanks, Hermes, you’re the best”, she leaned up to give him a platonic kiss on his cheek. Hermes blushed and grinned wildly. 

“Anytime”, Hermes saluted her before turning around gracefully to join Terpsichore at one end of the studio. 

Kore warmed up for half an hour when the studio’s doors swung open to reveal Mistress Hestia huffing her way in. Clearly, Kore was not the only one who had a rough start to this day. 

“My doves! You will not believe the morning I’ve had!”, Hestia wailed dramatically as she tossed her coat to Euphrosyne. Their teacher, ever the subtle lover of flair, sunk into her red, velvet love seat as she rubbed her temple. “Let’s start from the beginning. If you do well enough, I’ll let you practice on your own till noon and I’ll dismiss you till this afternoon when we need to leave for the capitol. Until then, amuse me”. With that she snapped her fingers and every dancer in the room took to their positions. 

Kore breathed in as the light, impeding fluttering of Shostakovich Symphony No. 5 in D minor Opus 47 began. She cleared her mind and gave into the movements, deceitfully joyful and demanding. The pounding of the kettledrums accompanied by equally intimidating leaps and bounds by the male dancers while the women lined themselves in an arch and executed fouettés around them. Kore was in her element. Nothing mattered more than the moment she was in when she danced; nothing else existed except for herself and the souls that were in a trance around her. 

Suddenly she heard a cry of pain and her hypnotic state came to an abrupt halt. Hestia launched herself from her seat and looked like an eagle diving into the action. Kore turned to see Psyche on the floor and sprinted to her as Hestia barked at the dancers to give her some room. 

“Psyche, let me see, my child. I see you’re in pain, but you must let me tend to you”, Hestia crooned. Kore went around to get a good look at her friend and gasped when she saw her calf muscles spasming. 

Psyche’s lovely face was distorted with pain, but she complied with Hestia’s demands and covered her face with both hands as she let Hestia examine her leg. Hestia clicked her tongue as she tenderly touched Psyche’s calf. 

“I’m so sorry, dear, but it looks like you have a strain of some type. Hermes, go fetch the academy medic,” Hestia ordered. 

“Yes, mistress!”, Hermes took off before she could ask him to tell the medic to notify Psyche’s parents of her injury. Psyche came from a rather influential family who may or may not have presented Hestia with monetary donations to keep the academy running while Psyche was enrolled there. 

“You poor thing, you’re going to be ok, but I’m afraid you won’t be performing tonight”. Hestia tucked a stray hair into Psyche’s bun as the girl began to cry silently. Kore and Hestia locked eyes and Hestia nodded her approval for her to come close to comfort her friend. 

“Kore, you have senior rank over everyone else in the company. I just want to make you aware that you will have to perform Psyche’s solo tonight,” Hestia informed Kore in a stern whisper. 

“But...But, the medic hasn’t looked at her yet, isn’t it too soon to say so?”, Kore interjected. 

“Kore, I’m no medic but I’ve had this myself before and have seen it in others. Psyche will be out for a week if she’s lucky, a few months worst case scenario. She will be fine to perform again, just not tonight.” 

“It’s ok, Kore, she’s right. I-” Psyche tried to say more but before she could get another word out her calf muscles spasmed again and she gritted her teeth with pain. 

“You’ll be fine, Kore, but I’ll need you to say here a little longer than everyone else to keep practicing, of course”, Hestia said and turned to stand as Hermes returned. The medic came in right after him. Asclepius, a sprightly, old man, was loved and respected among the dancers. He was gentle and knew just what to say to distract them when they needed it most. 

“Psyche, sweet girl, everything will be just fine”, Asclepius said as he helped Psyche up with Hermes at her other side. “You young things spring back up again in no time. While this old buffoon, well, I wonder how I made it to work this morning if I may be honest!”. Asclepius started to mutter as if in deep thought and got Psyche to smile a little when he looked up at her briefly and winked. 

Hermes and Asclepius helped Psyche to his office while the rest of the company members continued practicing, Kore focused on Psyche’s solo, and Hestia barked orders and criticisms when it was needed as she passed each group. This time, Kore’s mind wasn’t lost in some melodic fantasy of a world. She was in a different world where she imagined that her misfortune was something contagious to others and what happened to Psyche was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilaria: A holiday that celebrated Rhea and her roman counterpart, Cybele.  
Psyche was experiencing a Gastrocnemius sprain aka tennis leg. Common injury for ballet dancers, Hestia quoted a realistic healing timeline.  
Shostakovich Symphony No. 5 in D minor Opus 47: So, my husband took me to see a concert while I was 6 months pregnant and this was the last song they played. The conductor actually stopped to talk about how Shostakovich was a social rebel who composed music to reflect his defiance towards communism. I will leave it at that for now.


	3. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are underway and Kore's nerves soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is keeping me busy and I wanted to post something to let my readers know I'm still here! Next chapter things will pick up. To all the readers who have stuck with me so far, this is for you.

“Hello, brother, just calling to see if you would like to ride with the rest of the family this year”. Zeus attempted to make his voice sound chipper and his words thoughtful, but Hades could hear the desperation in his brother’s voice for some additional company. 

What did the fool do this time?, Hades wondered. 

Zeus never sought him unless Hera caught him with another woman. The pig. He was emperor for crying out loud. It was the 20th century so calling them concubines wasn’t appropriate anymore, but Zeus had official “mistresses” at his disposal for procreation. Hera was a noble wife who understood their traditions. She understood her inability to provide a proper heir meant that her husband would have to secure them by other means; she didn’t get to be jealous when he did not spend the night with her. 

Nevertheless, it added insult to injury when Zeus took to bed women who stood outside of those traditions. Zeus had a... tendency...to fool around with the maids and any other young women that managed to find themselves employed in the palace. Whenever he was caught behaving disrespectfully, Zeus was quick to seek Hades’ company to occupy the awkward tension between him and his wife. Hera was lovely, kind, and had a complex way of seeing past her husband’s flaws. She didn’t have to love him, but she did. Over the years, Hades tried not to let his thoughts linger on how it would have been him married to her if his father had not chosen Zeus as his heir. Emphasis on ‘he tried’. The way Hera held his hands and gaze for too long at family gatherings didn’t escape his imagination. 

Who’s the real pig now?, he thought in disgust. 

“No, I’m good actually. You know I prefer to drive myself. But thank you for your generous offer”, Hades scoffed as he continued to get into his military dress uniform. 

“Why do you deny your family your presence, Hades? Honestly, you treat yourself like all those trinkets you collect; confined in solitude and gathering dust”, Zeus retorted. 

“They never have a chance to collect dust. I know their value and take care of them accordingly”. Hades didn’t know whether to be grateful or to be saddened that his brother would never catch on to his double entendes. 

“Very well, Hades. We will arrive at 7, I expect to see you there”. Zeus hung up abruptly, clearly disappointed in him. Oh, fucking well... 

Hades moved out of the palace once he retired from his active military service, roughly a year before Zeus married Hera. He contracted a team of the most skilled architects and laborers locally and in neighboring nations to construct his home. As a general in Cronos’ army, he earned a reputation as an overly competent and intimidating leader. He traveled all over the continent and despite his grim existence, found comfort in all the beauty he came across in different cultures. He brought many souvenirs back with him and he wanted to make sure his home was designed in a way that would display the splendor of his spoils. He had African blackwood shelves fashioned tastefully throughout his home and installed dark emperador marbled tile. 

His brothers and the few family members he allowed over let him know how overly dramatic yet depressing his design choices where, but he didn’t care. He found the dark features of his home comforting and they helped him detach himself from the rest of the world. 

Hades made his way downstairs when he heard Cerebrus barking and charging towards him. 

“Down, boy. No, daddy cannot play right now. I’ll be awfully cross with you if you get me dirty.” Hades warned the black, Siberian husky. Cerebrus slid to an abrupt stop and stood at attention as Hades tossed a treat his way. It was only when Hades snapped his fingers that the dog lost his composure and gobbled the treat down. 

He grabbed his keys from the fireplace mantel and headed towards the front door. “I’ll be home soon, if my donkey of a brother will let me”, Hades muttered to Cerebrus but mostly to himself as he closed the door behind him. Most citizens still traveled by the railway system and the majority of those who could a afford a vehicle owned one car per family unit. As Hades reached the end of the stone path that led to his semi-underground garage, he briefly inspected his vehicles as he made it to the end. A sleek, black GAZ Volga was his ride of choice this evening and as he got in and maneuvered the roads to the Royal Opera House, he enjoyed moments like these that made him content with who he was. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

"Mama, I’m home!” 

Kore was exhausted and could get away with a nap before having to leave for the capital. She tossed her bag on a chair by the dining room table and entered their kitchen. Their kitchen and dining room was separated by a thin partition and she could see her mother chopping away at some vegetables. She kissed her mother’s cheek and her mother kissed the top of her head, all while not missing a beat in her task. 

“Mama, the most horrible thing happened today!” 

“What happened, little bean?” 

Demeter was barely taller than Kore but had a slightly slimmer figure. Kore had seen photos of her when she was younger, and her mother was quite the beauty with blonde hair and bright, green eyes. If she had the same opportunity as Kore did to have an education and to become a dancer, Kore was certain her mother would have been a star. 

“Psyche injured herself during practice today! I’m so sad for her, it was her chance to get recruited into the Royal Ballet Company. I’m performing her solo now and I’m incredibly nervous, but my mind is racing with so many possibilities.” 

Demeter suddenly stopped chopping and seemed to freeze. 

Kore examined her mother’s composure, something didn’t seem right. “Mama, what’s wrong?” 

Demeter set the knife down to turn to Kore. “Why can’t someone else do it? You don’t want to leave me, do you?” 

Kore bit her bottom lip as a sudden revelation made itself clear. How selfish of me.... If there is any chance that I would get recruited, I wouldn’t be allowed to come home anymore. I would leave Mama all alone and she would have to come visit me. The Royal Ballet Company would not want me coming home whenever I wanted, it would interfere with practices. But this is an opportunity to change things for us. 

“The extra money would help, Mama. Wouldn’t it be nice if you didn’t have to work every day to make ends meet? We could save up enough money eventually and you could live in the capital. We would never need to be a part.” 

Demeter looked down into her daughter’s eyes as she grabbed both sides of her face in her hands. Such a beautiful girl, but so naïve, she thought. With her wide, brown eyes and dark chestnut hair, she was her father’s daughter. Her tenacity and wit, though, that was all Demeter.  
She isn’t ready, she doesn’t know... 

“Kore, I’m happy with the lives we have. Why change things?” 

“But Mama, this is all I’ve ever wanted. This is what I’ve worked for, why do I have the feeling you’re not happy for me?”. Kore placed her hands over her mother’s hands and gently moved them away from her face but held onto them. “Besides, there’s no guarantee that I will be recruited”. 

“I am, Kore, I just think it is too soon. I can call Hestia, let her know that you don’t think you’re ready.” 

“Mama, she knows I’m ready. We went over the routine today; it wouldn’t make any sense. If anything, you’re confusing me. Where is this all coming from?” 

“They don’t deserve you, little bean. I know you will be excellent, but promise me if they show interest in you, you will not go.” 

Kore’s eyes started to water. What’s happening? Today is such a backwards day, I don’t know how to handle all of this. 

“Ok, mama. If I can deny such an offer without offending anyone, I will.” Kore kissed her mother’s cheek once more and left to her room. Demeter watched as she walked away and couldn’t shake the feeling that she had just pushed her daughter away. 

Maybe I should have told her long ago and this would not be a problem. How was I to know that it could come to this? Demeter sighed. She turned back around and resumed her rhythmic chopping. 

Oh, Typhon, watch over our girl. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Nervous was an understatement to describe Kore’s condition. She was somewhere between petrified and desperately wanting to vomit. Meeting with the rest of the company and walking to the Royal Opera House from the railway system was a surreal blur. They were all warming up again in a massive studio connected to the hallway that would lead them to the stage. Makeup and costumes took a good two hours of their time and now they were just trying to stay active before they were called to the stage. 

“Hey, you look amazing! You’re gonna blow them away, you know?” 

Hermes came up from behind her and scooped her up. Kore could always count on Hermes to be a beacon of light on the worst of days. She knew how he felt about her, and she tried to keep things amicable, but the line was so blurred at times. Right now, all she could do was be thankful for his presence. 

“Thanks, Hermes. I’m not feeling very good about myself right now, to be honest.” 

“Well, you know what Mistress Hestia says,” Hermes set her down. He squished his chest together and pursed his lips, ‘Light stomachs means light feet’. “ 

Kore bursted with laughter and wiped a tear away. It was a saying that meant that if you were nervous, it boded well for your performance. “You’re right, Hermes. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.” She leaned up to hug him when the door was swung open and a slim woman carrying a clipboard approached Mistress Hestia. 

Hestia nodded enthusiastically at the woman and cleared her throat. “My doves gather around! It. Is. Time!”


	4. A Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has not been around his family in awhile and finds out some good news that may not make everyone happy. The opening act begins.

Chapter 4: A Turn of Events 

Kore could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she walked with the rest of the company to the stage area. She was close enough to the person in front of her to have their presence guide her forward as she closed her eyes and tried to gain control of her breathing. 

This could be the end of my career if I mess this up, Kore thought. What would I do if I couldn’t do this anymore? Then again, I told Mama this is what I wanted, but is it? It would always result in me leaving her. 

The hall leading to the stage had large mirrors installed on the walls. Kore couldn’t get a good look at the details, but she thought she saw golden roses and wild vines engraved along the edges. She gasped as she saw herself for the first time since they arrived. During makeup and costume prep, she didn’t get to see how she looked. They sat in a chair facing the makeup artist and rotated out to let the next person sit down as soon as they were cleared to go. The dancers usually did their own makeup, but everything about this performance had to be perfect tonight. 

Her soft, feminine features were now pronounced and sharp. Her cheeks were rouged a couple of shades too dark, she assumed so that the audience could see. Her eyes were dramatically painted, making them look eerily savage and alluring. She wore a black bodice that had an abstract, golden V in the front, which bloomed up to accentuate her figure. Her skirt was black and made of flowy material; designed so that it looked tattered with golden specks at the ends. A fierce looking woman stared back at her with opaque rods sticking out of her hair; they stood out like pikes at altering levels in a daring fashion. She looked radiantly sinister and for a moment it calmed her nerves. She hoped there would be time to appreciate the look more later. 

Everyone except for Kore walked onto the stage and assumed their positions while the national anthem played on the other side of the curtain. She would make her appearance when it was time for her solo, until then she stood to the side. After the song ended, the curtains didn’t go up right away and it was uncomfortably silent. Then there was light applause and Kore could only guess that the conductor made it to the podium as the curtains were pulled back quietly to reveal them. With the lights focused on them in most performances, Kore was hardly ever able to see any faces in the audience clearly. From where she stood, she could see her mother and Psyche sitting together in the third row from the front. The violent beating of her heart faded away and something else took its place. 

I can do this. I can do this. 

\------------------------------------- 

Hades drove his car to the front of the building and stopped behind a pearlescent, white ZIL-111. A gold and purple flag in the front and back clearly indicated it as the royal family’s limo. A barricade of guards were already lined up from the sidewalk to the front of the building, ready to receive them. One of the guards stepped forward to open the door and out popped Artemis and Apollo. The crowd around the door responded with cheers and applause. Out next came Zeus and the crowd roared with approval followed by Hera. Hera. She was dressed in a blue gown with a white coat that bellowed out. Even from where Hades was waiting patiently in his car, he could tell there was a clear reason her coat fanned out the way it did. 

They finally did it. Hera is pregnant. A true heir will sit on the throne one day, Hades thought. 

Zeus grabbed Hera’s hand and swung it up towards his face to kiss it briefly. Hades refrained from rolling his eyes in case there was a chance that someone could see him. The crowd cheered with more fervor than before and the couple walked towards the entrance of the door holding hands. Poseidon and Amphitrite followed and once they were in the building, the limo finally drove away to park. Hades pulled forward past the entrance, towards an area where the sidewalk arched away. He didn’t like to make grand entrances if he could help it. This way the valet would take his car while he worked his way into the building from the side. 

Once inside, he made it to the bar and joined his brothers and their wives. Patrons and other guests waited outside until the royal family and their guests enjoyed the bar first and made it to their seats. When Hades and his mother arrived at the Royal Opera House all those years ago, they intentionally went straight to their seats so others could come in quickly. Zeus was not as considerate and there was no telling when he would decide it was time for the show to start. 

“Oy, Hades, it’s been too long. We’ve missed you!”. Poseidon threw his arms around Hades and lifted him off the ground slightly, despite being a few inches shorter than him. “We’ve been back for a week and we’re just now seeing you, what gives?” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy. It’s good to see you, too”, Hades replied as Poseidon let him go. He approached Amphitrite to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“How are all my nephews and nieces? I see you didn’t bring any of them here tonight”, Hades asked Amphitrite. 

“Oh, we left them all home this time. We decided we needed some time alone before our newest addition arrives”, Amphitrite said with a sly smile. 

“You’re expecting again?”, Hades asked and quickly added, “That’s wonderful, congratulations!” 

“Thank you, bro!”, Poseidon came up and wrapped his arm around Amphitrite’s waist. His arm resting around her shifted the fabric of her gown to reveal a bump. “Trite and Hera are actually due around the same time, that’s exciting, isn’t it?” 

Hades turned towards Hera and he hoped he succeeded in giving her the warmest smile he could muster. She was always a lovely girl 

and now she was blessed with the glow of a happy woman. She was so petite, with her coat off now her small bump seemed to lead her as she walked to him. 

“Don’t take it personally, Poseidon. We haven’t had a chance to share the good news with Hades. It’s been a few months since we’ve seen him, too. Between managing the railway systems and his sporadic trips, I’m surprised he’s here tonight.” 

Hera grabbed his hands and pumped them to beckon him to lean over. She kissed him on one cheek and patted the other side of his face. “I won’t give you anymore grief, dear, but you should make more of an effort to be with family.” 

Hades sighed, “Yes, I’m sorry, Bunny. I’ll do better. Congratulations to you, too. Why didn’t you call to tell me?” 

“We decided to play it safe this time. It hasn’t really hit us yet, but we’re excited.” Hades didn’t notice they were still holding hands until Hera broke their hold and took a step back into Zeus’ embrace. 

“What are your plans after the show, brother?”, Zeus asked. He was sitting on one of the bar stools, one arm wrapped around Hera’s frame with his hand on her belly and the other hand holding a drink. 

“I have some things to take care of in the morning--” 

“Ugh!”, Zeus and Poseidon moaned simultaneously. 

Hades shot them a dirty look, “...but if you would like, I can come over afterwards for brunch.” 

“No, I will tell you what WE are going to do,” Zeus barked. “You are going to stay here after the show and have a few drinks with us. We have to meet with the dancers afterwards to thank them for their performance and you know I’m not good with that shit. Only then will I personally forgive you for ghosting us.” 

Pompous ass. 

“Fine, but I really can’t stay long. I have to go home and let Cerebrus out for the night.” 

“Aaand we will have you for brunch tomorrow since you’ve already offered”. Zeus smiled at him knowing full well he was getting a rise out of Hades. 

“What else would you like from me, your majesty?”, Hades snarled. “Should I pop an artery open to refill your drink?” 

“Hey, boys, let’s go ahead and head up. These pregnant mamas need their beauty sleep, don’t want to keep them up”, Poseidon interjected. 

They all agreed, and the men ordered drinks to be brought up to them in their private box. As they headed up, Hades walked next to Poseidon and whispered so that only he could hear. “Well, that was a smooth transition. Nice save.” 

Poseidon smiled and winked at his brother, “Anytime. Smooth’s my middle name”. 

Hades rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep from smiling while he did. 

Most private boxes do not show a complete view of the stage, but the private box they walked into was constructed into the mezzanine that hovered over the first floor of seating. It was furnished with the same furniture that his mother had chosen and none of her sons had the heart to redecorate it over the years. Red chairs and couches with Rhea’s signature taste in gold accents. Big sweeping curtains that mocked the ones on stage were tied back on either side of their view. Glass cabinets that wrapped around the room contained family pictures, expensive spirits, and more glasses. It was beautiful but a bit outdated. 

As they made themselves comfortable, a knock on the door was heard and a frail looking woman with a clipboard walked in. “Your excellencies,” she said as she bowed, “can I give the signal to usher the rest of the attendees in and let the performers know we are ready to start?” 

“Yes, Agathe, go ahead”, Hades answered. Agathe had been the site director of the Royal Opera House since he could remember. She was all business and the backbone of all operations here. 

“Very well”, she bowed again and excused herself. 

Their drinks and complimentary food arrived and as Hades grabbed his whiskey off the tray, he realized that he hadn’t seen Artemis and Apollo since they stepped out of the limo. 

“Where are the twins, Zeus?” 

Everyone in the room turned to face Zeus as he took a huge swig of his drink. “Ah, yes, well...Things have been a bit tense at home since Hera’s pregnancy has become known.” 

“Oh, I see”. ‘Tense’ is probably an understatement, but it makes sense, Hades thought. With a legitimate heir now, Apollo has no more claim to the throne than I do. Politically speaking, any other offspring of Zeus’ are officially royal bastards. 

Hades loved his nephew and niece, but there was always a disconnect between them. They never let him get too close and always preferred to be more formal with him. Hades suspected that was Leto’s doing. Over the years, he found his nephew to be particularly proud of his status and saw him try to use it whenever he could. There was not a doubt in his mind that Apollo’s ego was permanently bruised. 

“Yes, well, they’ll come to terms with the change of circumstances and be reasonable.” Zeus didn’t sound like he believed himself when he spoke those words. 

“They haven’t been reasonable?”, Hades asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“They’ve been awfully cold,” Hera bluntly stated. “Standoffish, they say as little to us as possible.” 

“Was this why you wanted me to ride with you here? If I had known, I--” Hades began to say when the twins made their appearance at the door. 

Artemis had an arm hooked through one of her brother’s and they both looked up pensively to the group. 

“Uncle.” Apollo made a lame attempt to acknowledge Hades’ presence. 

“Apollo, I hope you’ve been well. You, too, Artemis”. 

Artemis chose not to say anything back as her brother led her to their seats. They were both dressed sharply in complementary, white outfits. Artemis wore a backless dress with her thick, black hair flowing down her back. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the lights flickered, and the national anthem began to play. Hades and his brothers grabbed their drinks and chose their seats. At the end of the song, Hades could see Linus’ short figure approach his conductor’s stand. Followed by a brief applause and the rising of the curtains, the opening performance began. 

The dancers were dressed in red and gold outfits. Rhea’s favorite colors were red and gold; it was a well-known fact as the colors showed up everywhere for Hilaria. The choice of music was unusual, it was usually something more upbeat and this was fast yet intimidating. Hades reached out in front of him to a shelf where a stack of programs were left for them. He flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for. Shostakovich Symphony No. 5 in D minor Opus 47, performed by guest company Mistress Hestia’s Dance Theatre for Virtuous Young Men and Women. The name Shostakovich sounded familiar, but Hades couldn’t place from where. 

"Has this group performed before?”, Hades asked Zeus. Hera hushed him from the other side of Zeus and Hades narrowed his eyes at her in response. 

“How should I know? I don’t pay attention to this stuff, you know that”, Zeus whispered back. Poseidon leaned forward in his seat and hushed him from the other side of Hades. 

“You’re kidding me, right? I’m fucking whispering.”, Zeus shot back. Zeus threw back the rest of his drink. “Hey, are you still seeing that one girl? What was her name, again, Minnie?” 

“Minthe. No, we saw each other a few times, it wasn’t a good match”, Hades replied. Hades knew why he was asking and added, “No, I don’t know if she’s performing tonight.” 

“Too bad, she was a fine piece of...she was cute.” It was almost as if he could feel Hera’s gaze drilling into the back of his head. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose out of embarrassment for his brother. 

As they watched, the music transitioned to a mellower rhythm and the lights dimmed down and then quickly went dark. A few seconds passed and the lights came back on; all the dancers had cleared the stage and the orchestra continued. A few minutes passed and the same thing happened, except this time a figure appeared knelt at the center of the stage. She raised herself up slowly from the floor and the sight caught Hades off-guard. In contrast to the dancers before, this dancer was dressed in black and almost demonic looking. Yet, she was captivating. Her body was not the conventional standard of beauty for a ballet dancer, but it was a pleasing shape to look at. She was full where a woman should be, and she had long legs for not being particularly tall. The song took on a daunting quality and Hades found himself mesmerized. The woman’s movements were full of power and purpose, yet she moved with a refined fluidity. It made Hades think of the satisfying way a dark liquor looked as you poured it into a glass. 

As the song transitioned to a more triumphant tone, the rest of the dancers trickled back in. A flurry of bodies and legs overwhelmed the stage and strategically distracted the audience for the solo dancer to disappear into the disarray. The audience clapped lightly at the end of the performance and when the solo dancer made her appearance again as they bowed, the audience gave her a proper applause. The dancers exited the stage and Hades could see the orchestra making adjustments for the next performance. 

“Well, that was something, especially for just an opening act”, Poseidon commented. 

“Yes, yes it was,” Hades agreed. He caught himself wondering if he could meet the alluring dancer when it was time to give their thanks after the show. It secretly gave him something to look forward to and it had been awhile since he felt that way about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious as to how the music sounds during the performance:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJb-US3RU_U&t=2670s
> 
> 36:07 - Opening Act Begins  
39:40 - Lights dim and dancers leave stage  
44:40 - Kore appears on the stage  
46:36 - The rest of the dancers appear again


	5. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets to briefly meet the young woman who caught his attention and his family revels in his awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this written for awhile and then life happened. I didn't have any time to proof read it till now, hopefully there's not too many errors.

At the end of each performance, Kore always felt a flood of relief, whether she thought her performance went well or not. Tonight was different, though. She nailed every movement and her best friend and mom were in the audience to see it. Demeter up until this point had only attended a few performances since she was needed in the fields early in the morning. Kore felt as if she was soaring, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so alive. If Hermes wanted to kiss her at that moment, she would have happily obliged. Kissing felt like something that would help release the happiness that bubbled from within her. 

“My doves, you were superb! I am so very proud of you”, Mistress Hestia cooed at them as they walked down the hall. 

The Royal Ballet Company made their way along the hallway as Mistress Hestia guided her group back to the studio they had prepared at. Kore suddenly found herself pushed against the wall, snapping her out of the happy trance she was in. 

“Watch where you’re going, you bimbo,” the girl who had bumped into her spat out. 

“I’m sorry, I...”, Kore stopped herself from apologizing when she realized she had done nothing wrong. 

This hallway is big enough for multiple companies to be back here, she thought. Yet, this other group decided to take up most of the space and one of their members walked into ME. 

She turned to face the rude voice only to find a pretty face smirking at Kore’s lack of words. The young women continued walking down the hall towards the stage, with an arm wrapped around another girl who laughed at Kore's expense. The one that had bumped into her had dark, red hair and bright, green eyes; her body was lean and sensual with the amount of cleavage her outfit revealed. The red head’s friend was blonde with striking blue eyes and her body was just as revealing and attractive. Kore thought both girls were beautiful, unfortunately that wasn’t the only opinion she was able to establish in their quick interaction. 

“Jerks”, Kore huffed under her breath. She looked around and realized the rest of the group had walked around her and made it back into the studio. Hermes waited by the door holding it open for her. 

“What was that about?”, Hermes asked. 

“Nothing, just a misunderstanding”, Kore tried to shrug off the unpleasant ordeal. As she walked in through the door, the other dancers in the room started clapping when they saw her enter. She didn’t like being the center of attention and shook her head. “You all looked wonderful from where I was, I found myself wishing I was with you.” 

“Kore! My little bean, you were splendid,” Demeter said as she took three great strides to close the distance to her daughter. 

“Mama! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

Demeter embraced her daughter and took a step back to look at her. “I wanted to surprise you, my dearest. I hope my presence is a pleasant surprise.” Demeter looked down at her daughter and bit her lip. She tried to regain her composure, hoping she didn’t give away her distaste for her daughter's costume. She thought it oversexualized her and made her Kore look older than she really was. 

Tonight is a special night for Kore, Demeter thought. I will keep my opinions to myself...for now. 

“Of course, it is,” Kore added quickly. 

Psyche joined them on crutches and reached out a hand for Kore to grab. “You did an excellent job, my friend.” 

Kore squeezed her hand and her eyes started to water as one of the doors swung open. The same lady with the clipboard earlier walked briskly towards Mistress Hestia before addressing the group. “Attention, young ladies and gentlemen. I am Agathe Gotova, you may address me as Mistress Agathe. I have had the pleasure of serving as the site director here for over 35 years. It is custom that the royal family extends their appreciation for your performances after the show.” She squinted her eyes to read the clock at the back of the room and continued, “Please make sure you are lined up along the corridor in seven minutes time to receive them. As a reminder of proper etiquette, make sure your eyes are focused only in their direction and do not ask questions or make comments until they leave the area. Understood?” 

“Yes, Mistress Agathe,” the group responded in unison. 

“Good. Mistress Hestia, I trust you remember how they are to be presented”, Agathe stated and Hestia responded with an eager nod. “Very well, on behalf of all staff of the Royal Opera House, thank you for your performance tonight and safe travels home.” The small woman hurried out of the room before the dancers could respond and promptly shut the door behind her. 

“That’s my cue to leave, darling. I told Psyche’s parents I would escort her back home and I have work in the morning”, Demeter told Kore as she embraced her one more time. “I will see you sometime tomorrow after I get out of work.” 

Kore tried to hide her disappointment, she understood how demanding her mother’s work was. “Ok, mama, I will see you soon.” 

\------------------------------------------- 

Hades and the rest of his family walked out of their private box to find bouquets of purple saxifrage and artic poppies ready for them to grab. They would hand these to a few of the performers, usually the head mistresses and lead dancers, after they offered their thanks. Zeus and Poseidon were busy talking, as were their wives, as they made their way backstage to where the dancers were expecting them. The twins followed quietly behind the group and Hades tried to think of what he would say. It would have been nice if Zeus had given him a heads up, but Hades was used to speaking under pressure. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t been expected to do before. 

Once they made it backstage, Hades led the rest of his family members as they walked past the dance companies. Traditionally, the dancers were lined up against the wall except for the head mistresses and the lead dancers who flanked the rest at either end. The dancers bowed as they walked past, and as Hades arrived at the end of the formation, he caught himself holding his breath as he stopped in front of the dancer who caught his eye. 

“Rise,” he commanded or at least he hoped it came across that way. As the dancers rose, he studied the small figure in front of him. The makeup she wore couldn’t hide the soft features of her face. She had plump, rosebud lips and dovelike eyes that hid under thick lashes. Her brown hair was cropped short, which framed her heart shaped face beautifully. She was perfection personified. He stopped himself from venturing further when he realized she was looking right at him and he didn’t know how long it had been since he had addressed the rest of the room. He raised his head and began to scan the rest of the faces around him. 

“Greetings. My family and I come to you this evening to express our appreciation for your performances and our respect for the hard work it took for you to be selected. Our mother had many responsibilities as empress, but she always found the time to attend performances here in the Royal Opera House. Keeping this place running and sponsoring youth to continue their interests in the performing arts, are a few of the many ways we choose to keep her spirit alive. She would have been very pleased with your performances today and on her behalf, we thank you.” 

Hades took a step forward to close the distance between him and the radiant creature in front of him. With both hands he handed the bouquet over in a way that should have been a courteous gesture, but the tips of his fingers ran across her soft arm before the bouquet reached her grasp. He thought he heard a faint gasp coming from her but when he caught her gaze, a warm smile was all that greeted him. He meant to say excuse me but what tumbled out of his mouth instead was a weak, “Hello”. 

Her smile broadened and she fell into a deep bow without letting go of his gaze. Zeus’ suppressed snicker next to him brought him back to reality and his brother dismissed the companies before he could say anything else. 

“Safe travels, fellow Olympians! May the Mother Empress continue to watch over us,” Zeus declared as he walked off and the rest of the family followed, the dancers stayed bowed until the royal family left the area. 

\----------------------------------- 

“You should have heard him! ‘Hello’,” Zeus stopped to bat his eyelashes in Poseidon’s direction. “Oh, GODS! That was the best part of my evening!” 

Hades was ready to leave. His brother would not let go of his slip-up earlier. It didn’t take long for him to be reminded of why he didn’t like to be around his brother. If he ever displayed a semblance of weakness, Zeus would run with it. It reminded Hades of his father, but he knew his brother didn’t mean it in a cruel way. He was just an ass. 

“Knock it off, Zeus. He was just trying to be kind. Don’t be afraid to try it for yourself,” Hera chided him. 

“I’m just teasing him, Hera, he knows it! Right brother?”, Zeus nudged Hades’ arm to get him to agree. “Besides, when was the last time you’ve ever seen him so infatuated with anyone?” 

“He does have a point, dear,” Amphitrite chimed in. “Our brother-in-law is rather shrewd when it comes to women, isn’t he? Hades, how would you feel about seeing her again? I could speak to Aphrodite and see if we can send her an invitation to dine with us for the final day of Hilaria.” 

“That won’t be necessary, Trite. Mother is already interested in scouting her for the Royal Ballet Company.” 

The group turned to see Eros leaning against the other end of the bar, with a smug look on his face. He was a handsome young man, with high cheekbones and wide shoulders. He was dressed in a white, western style suit that flattered his trim figure. His mother, Aphrodite, and him were the heads of the Royal Ballet Company. Eros was a cousin of the royal siblings and enjoyed the benefits of juicy gossip when he could. 

“How long have you been there?”, Hades asked with a hint of horror in his voice. 

“Long enough to know that we’re both interested in the same junior dancer, but for different reasons, of course,” Eros mentioned slyly. 

“I would appreciate it if everyone would mind their business. Clearly you all think you saw something that wasn’t. It’s time for me to go, see you in the morning.” 

“Hades, don’t go we’ll behave!” Poseidon pleaded. 

"I'm not making any sort of promise," Eros called out as the bartender slid a drink he just ordered to him.

With that, Hades threw back the rest of his drink and headed straight for the door. 

She’s so young, what would I even say to her if I ever did get a chance? Hades thought. 

As Hades got into his car and buckled himself in, a loud knock at his door startled him. He rolled down his window to see Hephaestus, his lead engineer. 

“Your excellency, come quick, there’s been an accident at the northeast railway!”


End file.
